The Scrapbook
by A.C.-3P0
Summary: It was just a scrapbook right? Wrong. It held information to all of his adventures.As well as information on his aura. When Iris is looking for something in their room at the Pokemon Center, she finds something quite... interesting. With the secrets of Ash's past unlocked, how will Iris and Cilan cope with these new revelations? Will they survive his most dangerous adventure yet?
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

**The Scrapbook**

_This is just an idea that I came up with when I was watching Lucario and the Mystery of Mew_

_(Great movie by the way) here is the summary:_

_**It was just a scrapbook right? Wrong. It held the information to all his adventures. As well as information on his aura. When Iris is looking for something in their room at the Pokemon Center, she finds something quite… interesting. With the secrets of Ash's past unlocked, how will Iris and Cilan cope with these new revelations? Will they survive his most dangerous adventure yet?**_

_The story begins….._

"Hey Ash, I think I left something in our room. I'm gonna go get it. Okay?" I asked. "Okay Iris, we are going to go on ahead" He says. So I head back to our room in the Pokemon Center with Axew in tow. When I get there. I grab what I was looking for, Ash's birthday present. **(A/N: I don't know when Ash's birthday is, but let's assume it is today)** it was a well….. He'll just have to find out when I give it to him. When I am exiting the room, a flash of color catches my eye. "What's this?" When I go to look at it, it has lots of pictures in it."Mabye a scrapbook." I mumble to myself. One of the pictures was really blurred, as near as I could figure, there was a gray and purple shape as well as a smaller pink shape. There was also a picture of a white and silver pokemon, and was that ASH on its back? Hmmm… He looks different than he does now. Different clothes. The next picture showed him and some symbol-shaped pokemon, and a pokemon that was red-brown and had ridges on its back. It also looked kind of like a lion. Another showed him with a green fairylike pokemon, with him riding on a bluish doglike pokemon. There were lots of other pictures, too. **(A/N: just imagine scenes from the rest of the movies, minus Lucario and the Mystery of Mew) **

When I turned the page, I found something really interesting there was a sketch of a costume, with a blue hat and a blue cape to match. With pictures of the same two things, there was a pokemon that looked like a dog that stands on its hind legs. Or there was a picture of a pokemon smaller than the other one, but it looked the same. Then, in the most interesting picture, there was a painting of sorts. There was two pictures of it actually. One had a man that looked a lot like Ash will when he is an adult, and he was wearing the costume from the sketch. The other photo showed the same picture as before, but the larger doglike pokemon from before was next to the man. Under all of the pictures, in Ash's sloppy handwriting, I managed to make out, "Guardians. I am said to be one. Will never speak of it again."

I had to talk to Ash about this. I grabbed his present, the scrapbook, and Axew and ran out the door. When I got to the lobby, Ash and Cilan were waiting for me. "Hey Iris! What took you so long?" Ash asks. "I found this!" And I show them the scrapbook. When Ash sees it, his face turns white as sheet. "You have some explaining to do Ash Ketchum!" I yell. "Fine, but not in here." We all head outside and sit down. "Now let me start from the beginning….."

-_So, watcha think? Tell me if I should do a little bit of Ash/Iris later in the story. I like reviews!_


	2. Chapter 2: Explanation

_Okay, so we just got to the beach, I just finished final exams this morning, and I have the worst internet access in the WORLD, but I decided to update to keep you guys from hating me TO much…._

_**Disclaimer (I am gonna let Iris do it)**_

_**Iris: pokegrl0213 does not own any of the Pokemon characters. Now get on with the story, I want to see how much I get to yell at Ash.**_

_**Pokegrl0213: okay, but you don't yell at him that much, only once… now let's get on with the story so Iris doesn't brain me with the hammer that she (apparently) borrowed from Misty**_

_The story continues….._

**Chapter Two**

"YOU HAD BETTER EXPLAIN TO US WHAT IS GOING ON!" I yell as soon as Ash takes a breath to get started telling his story. "Iris. Calm down. I am shure Ash will tell us all he can. But I have to admit, this has a rather…. Intriguing flavor to it, the mysteries of Ash's past life revealed! It's so WONDERFUL!" His eyes shone with excitement. "Whatever Cilan. I just want to know what that scrapbook was all about." I said. Getting impatient, I stomped over to Ash and peeked over his shoulder at one of the pictures, the one of Ash on the back of the silver Pokemon. "What is that Pokemon?" Ash looked at me like I had just dropped from space. "You've never heard of Lugia?" I shook my head. Even Cilan seemed stumped, for he had a puzzled expression on his face. "No? Well Lugia is one of the Legendary Pokemon from Kanto. You see, there was this festival where a bunch of people choose the next 'Chosen One' and I got picked. You see, there was this Great Prophecy thing an-" He was cut off by Cilan, who said, "What did the Prophecy say?" Ash had a slightly annoyed expression on his face. "I was about to get to that. It said,

_Disturb not the harmony of Fire, Ice, and Lightning,_

_Thus these Titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash,_

_Though the Water's Great Guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone it's song will fail,_

_Thus the world shall turn to Ash. _

_Oh, Chosen One, _

_Into thine hands bring together all three,_

_Their treasures combined,_

_Tame the Beast of the Sea. _**(A/N: I am pretty proud of myself. I have officialy memorized the prophecy. Even though it is kinda sad that I have nothing better to do than memorize a prophecy… ;D)**

"Ohhhh….."s "Wow…."s escaped from our mouths as he explained all his adventures.**(A/N: except for Lucario and the Mystery of Mew)** "So." Cilan says "You have saved the world about twelve to fourteen times and are The Chosen One? Wow, Ash. You are a hero! And you never told us…" he trailed off. The hurt prominent in his voice. "I really am sorry guys. It's just that all the experiences were so horrible that I never wanted to talk about them again." Then I decided to speak up, "and I can see why. We forgive you. Right Cilan?" he nodded, "but if you keep anymore big secrets from us, you WILL have to answer to me!" I think Ash thought that I meant it. Oops.

"Errr… okay. In that case, there is one more thing…. I have only told a few people this, but you have to promise not to tell anybody." He looked over to me and Cilan nodding our heads off, wondering what had caused the normally cheerful boy to become so serious. "On the first day of me and Pikachu's journey, we were attacked by some wild Spearow." Cilan and I both nodded, he had told us this story before. He had said that it was raining pretty badly, too. "After Pikachu drove them away, the storm cleared. There was the most beautiful rainbow across the sky, and…." Ash gulped. It was obviously hard for him to get out the next part. "I saw… Ho-Oh." He looked down as to avoid the astonished looks we were giving him. But he continued. "I have seen Ho-Oh many times after that. She **(A/N: Let's say Ho-Oh is a female) **has inspired me to do many of the things, things that I have always done well at, while meeting many wonderful friends along the way, Brock, Misty, Max, May, and… Dawn." It was obvious that Ash tried (and failed) to fight back the blush after he said the last name. Dawn. When I thought of the name, I felt a twinge of annoyance. No, that wasn't annoyance, I realized, it was **jealousy. **_Where did that come from? _I wondered.

"What are these pictures of?" Cilan asks. Turning the page to the pictures of the strange dog-like Pokemon. "This is what I was reluctant to tell you about. You see, these are Lucario and Riolu… the emanation pokemon. Also known as the pokemon of the most skilled Aura Guardians. This Lucario," Ash said, gesturing to the Lucario that was in most of the pictures. "Said that I have the exact same aura as Sir Aaron. The most powerful Aura Guardian of all time. Maybe even stronger." Ash stopped his story to let us comprehend that. Slowly, the pieces all started to come together. Cilan was coming to the same conclusion I did, I saw.

I spoke:

"So if you have an Aura that is exactly like Sir Aaron's or even stronger, then that means….

And Cilan finished:

"…. that you, Ash Ketchum, are the most powerful Aura Guardian of all time.

_DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN! Sorry about the cliffie, guys. I just couldn't resist. I love the feedback that this story is getting. Reviews are AWESOME (and much appreciated)!_

_pokegrl0213_


	3. Author's Note, Sorry Guys!

**Author's Note (sorry to the ones who were hoping for a new chapter)**

**Hey, I just want to thank you all for supporting me, you have all been a big help with… well… EVERYTHING! I especially want to thank cybergirl12 and The Immortal Doctor Reid for reviewing the…errr… two chapters that are up, so thank you. I know that there is people who think that my story is sucky, but there are people who support me, even if they don't know me. It really means a whole lot, and to ultimateCCC, I may mention that. One more thing before I do the next chapter, I have a question for you, for those of you who want more "Chosen One" and aura action, post a review saying what 5 choices you want to enter the story, your choices are:**

**Ho-Oh**

**Lugia**

**Sir Aaron's Lucario and/or Riolu (Pokemon ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu, Parts 1 & 2)**

**Mew**

**Mewtwo**

**Reshiram or Zekrom**

**Entei**

**Raikou**

**Suicune**

**(or all three)**

**That Random Box of Juinor Mints (I am a crazy person)**

**Celebi**

**Latias and/or Latios**

**Giratina**

**Dialga**

**Arceus**

**Azelf**

**One of your choice (If so, then tell me who)**

**Sorry! I forgot one thing, should someone from his past life come into the story? If so, then tell me who!**

**I love you guys!**

**LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS OF THANKS!**

**pokegrl0213 ;D**


	4. Chapter 3: With The Legendaries

_**Hello everyone, pokegrl0213 here. Sorry that I haven't been updating lately, I've just been really, REALLY busy, and I've had writers block. Eheh (ANNOYING STUPID BLOCK!). But still, the Legendary (and non-legendary) Pokemon that I will to bring into the story have been decided! (see Author's Note) are Mew, Mewtwo, Lugia, Lucario, (hehe) Latias, and one that I decided, RIOLU! (and to bowser communist lv x, thank you for agreeing with me on the junior mints ;D ) just to warn you, this chapter will be really short… Sorry!**_

**Ash will do the disclaimer:**

**Ash: Do I have to?**

**Pokegrl0213: (with an evil glint in her eyes) Yes, unless you want to be burned by my totally awesome Infernape…. Named Inferno**

**Inferno the Infernape: (also with an evil glint in her eyes not unlike pokegrl0213's) Infer! Infernape!**

**Ash: OKAY! OKAY! Pokegrl0213 does not own anything. All rights go to the Pokemon peoples! Adios! (runs off)**

**Pokegrl0213: …. Chicken…**

**The Scrapbook Chapter 3: With the Legendaries (this chapter will be in the coming Pokemon's point of view)**

_With Lugia:_

I lay here, in the oceans at the bottom of the Shamouti Islands, pondering. What are you pondering? You might ask. Well, I am pondering on the Chosen One, known to his friends as Ash Ketchum. But nonetheless, known to all the legendaries as the Chosen One. There has been a disturbance in the balance again. But not in the Islands, but in the world. He is the only one who can save us all. He is in Unova. I must hurry if I want to get there in time…

_With Mewtwo:_

Ash Ketchum. He is the one who has saved me twice. Without asking anything in return. He has the only heart that is completely pure. I wiped his memory before, but he needs those memories now. He needs me. I will give those memories back.

_I'm coming Ash. And NOTHING will stop me._

_With Mew:_

Uh-oh. My favorite pokemon trainer is in trouble! Gotta go to Unova now! Oooooohhh goody! I've always wanted to go there! _I'm off to see Ash Ketchum! The most pure-hearted one of us all!_

_With Latias:_

_Oh Latios….._ I thought as I stared at the new soul dew. Which contained the spirit of my brother. _It's so lonely here….. I may have Binca and Lorenzo, but they don't truly understand. If Ash were still here, then it wouldn't be near as bad. But he had to leave to resume his Pokemon Journey… _I sighed at the thought of my beloved Pokemon Trainer, who I had not seen for a long time. Suddenly, the Soul Dew spoke inside my head, "_Well sister, if you are so lonely, then go visit him. He is in Unova and will need you for the upcoming difficulties that he must face." _I was overjoyed, I was finally going to see Ash again! But there was something in Latios's voice that made me wary. But that was quickly shoved to the back of my mind as I flew away, elated.

_With Riolu:_

I am so BORED there is nothing to do here. I wish, for the millionth time, that I was with Ash. But this time, it was different, I saw the land flash and change, and suddenly, I was standing in Unova. Right in front of Ash. Completely bewildered, I might add.

_With Lucario:_

_This is the life, _I thought as I munched on a piece of delicious chocolate. Beside my teacher, master and friend, Sir Aaron. The obvious ancestor of Ash Ketchum. Just thinking about Ash made me sad. He was the closest friend I had besides Sir Aaron. So powerful and pure… he needed a teacher for his aura. He needs a friend for the trials that will befall him soon… "I have to go back." I told Sir Aaron. He smiled, not surprised, "Go if you must. But remember, don't train him TOO hard. Tell him the truth about his ancestry. Tell him that I said hello." And with that final word, the realm dissolved, and I was standing in front of Ash himself. When I turned around, I saw Lugia, Latias, Mew, Mewtwo, and a completely bewildered Riolu, standing behind me.

_With Ash:_

"Huh?" I said. I saw a flash, and there was Riolu, Lugia, Latias, Mew, Mewtwo, an much to my excitement, Lucario. "Good to see you again Ash!" they choursed. I tell you, that was one of the **(A/N: Good point, The Immortal Doctor Reid, definitely NOT one of the weirdest)** best moments in my entire life.

_**Yay! Finished. Finally. The others are now in! Now tell me, Brock, Misty, Dawn, May, or Max? Who will come in? You decide! **_

_**REVIEW! (Please?) It helps me write better!**_

_**Pokegrl0213 ;D**_

_**P.S.- I've changed my PenNane to Music Takes Charge (Music for short)**_


	5. Chapter 4: Reactions

_**Hey guys! Its Music! I'm baaack! Did you miss me? (silence) Oookkkkkaaayyy…. Don't answer then… but anyways here's the disclaimer:**_

_**I will own Pokemon when Mewtwo starts liking Team Rocket. So… Never. Ever. In eternity.**_

**Chapter Four: Reactions**

Now, traveling with Ash, I was used to the occasional Legendary. But four, and two super duper rare ones? That was too much. WAY TOO MUCH. From what I gather, the ones that look like dogs are Lucario and Riolu, the blue-and-silver one is Lugia, the cat-like ones are Mew and Mew…. Something or another. Mewtwo! That's his name! and the one who is looking at Ash with lovey-dovey eyes is Laitas. WAIT A SECOND! LOVEY-DOVEY EYES? I'll have to confront her about that later. Ash is looking at them in complete joy. "Mew? Mewtwo? Riolu? Latias? Lugia? LUCARIO! Why are you here?"

"The balance has been disturbed."- Lugia

"AGAIN!"

"To give you something back"- Mewtwo

"Huh?"

"Something is going to happen!"- Mew

"Really? What?"

"I wanted to visit you."- Laitas

"Thanks, Latias"

"I have absolutely no idea"- Riolu

"Why not?"

"To train you in the ways of Aura"- Lucario

"… Wow…"

Meanwhile, Cilan and I were growing more confused by the second. Ash was talking to these Legendary Pokemon like nothing was happening. All of a sudden, I heard a shout of,

"MASTERBALL GO!"

"Everyone! MOVE!" Ash yelled, and the Pokemon suddenly either flew up, or ran, fast.

"Drat. I was hoping to catch some rare Pokemon." Said a guy with shoulder-length blonde hair, grey-blue eyes, and an orange **(A/N: ?)** jacket. Trip. Ash's rival. "Well, since I can't catch them, I take my leave." Suddenly, Ash yells, "TRIP! WAIT!" When Trip turned around, Ash yelled, "Let's battle!" That's when Trip answered, "… No. I'm too busy right now." And turned and left. Ash stared at his back with a hard expression on his face. But then turned away, and said, "Hey guys, you can come back now!" as soon as he said that, everyone either ran back, or landed. "This will be a problem, we cannot be out in the open without Pokemon Trainers trying to capture us." Lugia said. "Hmmm… that is a problem." Mew squeaked. "I know! Ash could capture us!" Reluctantly (except for Latias and Mew), everyone agreed. So, without much of an objection, Ash threw six Pokeballs, and, one by one they were captured. "YES! I caught Lugia, Latias, Riolu, Lucario, Mew, and Mewtwo!" Ash said and struck his pose. But, considering that he already had six Pokemon with him, the Pokemon were sent to Professor Juniper's lab. "We have to get to the Pokemon Center and get them from the lab!" Ash said. "Yeah. I can't wait to see Professor Juniper's expression when she sees the Pokemon that you supposedly 'caught'." I said, recovering my voice after witnessing the whole event." "Yeah Iris, that's going to be a very interesting recipe." Cilan said. "Yeah," Ash said unenthusiastically. "A recipe for disaster." And with that, we ran off to the Pokemon Center.

_At Professor Juniper's Lab:_

"Trainer Ash Ketchum, from the town of Pallet, has caught six new Pokemon." A mechanical voice chirped. "Hmm? Ash has caught some Pokemon? I wonder which ones." Professor Juniper said as she looked at the screen. When she saw which ones, she dropped the stack of books and papers she was carrying and stared at the screen, open mouthed and completely silent and motionless, until,

"WHAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!"

_**Haha! Twist! I know, I know, short. But I'm not shure about this chapter, and I have a question, should Mew have a crush on Ash or not? If so, how much? So far, its Dawn who will come into the story! But you still have a chance to vote if you already haven't!**_

_**I like reviews and constructive criticism! I now allow anonymous reviews!**_

_**Music Takes Charge ;D**_


	6. Chapter 5: Phone Call and Enemy Revealed

**Disclaimer: (sobs in corner) stupid copyright infringement laws, now I'll never get to say I own Pokémon… or own it… **

_**Music: *grins nervously while slowly backing away from furious readers* Uh-um… You aren't going to kill me, right?**_

_**Reader #1: No, just going to throw random objects at you.**_

_**Music: *trying to dodge the spoons, plastic knives, apple cores, sporks, and so on * But I had the block!**_

_**Reader #2: No you didn't. **_

_**Music: Whatever! On with the chapter!**_

**I have decided that the chapters will no longer be in first person. They will from now on be in third person.**

"Hi Professor Juniper!" Ash said into the videophone at the Pokémon Center, "Did you see my new Pokémon?" "Why yes Ash, I have, it is quite impressive how you caught six new Pokémon in less than three minutes." "Thanks! I would like to transfer them please. It's going to feel strange not having Pikachu there with me" Ash said glumly. "You know Ash, after a trainer has competed in four leagues, and achieved top eight in at least three, they can expand their amount of Pokeballs to fifteen? **(A/N: I know, I know, that's a bunch, but necessary for the storyline)**. Would you like me to enable that option for you?" "Yes please!" Ash heard a _bling_, then she said, "Alright Ash! You may now carry up to fifteen Pokémon! I will transport your newest Pokémon right away." Ash retrieved his Pokémon from the transporter. "Thanks Professor! Bye!"

**(Somewhere on Mt. Silver)**

"Has it been completed?" A gruff voice asked. "Not yet Boss. It still needs to be tweaked a little." The man, now identified as 'Boss' huffed, "Very well, but if you value your life Bambi-" "ITS NANBA!" "Whichever, then you will have it completed soon." He stated, and then left. "Yes. It is almost completed. The Aura Tracker, soon, the last and most powerful Guardian of Aura will be ours."**(Blah, blah, blah, I know about Riley, in this fanfiction, Ash is the only one, Riley died. Or something like that) **Nanba stated, and laughed evilly. Then started hacking and coughing. Well, he's not getting any younger.

**That was too painfully short. I apologize. But on another note, tell me what you think! **

**Constructive criticism encouraged, flamed frowned upon**

**Music**


	7. Chapter 6: New Addition to the Team

**I'M SORRY! I'M REALLY, REALLY, REALLY SORRY! Now, before you kill me, I don't own Pokémon! Nope! *Runs away frantically***

After a few uneventful days, our heroes were bored out of their minds. Well, except Ash, who was busy training his legendary Pokémon. Until, on one bright morning, they heard a faint cry of a Pokémon, sounding injured. "What was that?" Ash asked. "I don't know." Cilan answered, "But we had better check it out." The cry sounded again, which made Ash wince. "Whatever Pokémon that is, it is reaching out with aura, and is gravely injured. We need to hurry." He yelled over his shoulder as he started running in the direction of the cry. Iris and Cilan blinked, and ran after him.

When Ash had arrived at the scene, he froze. "CUUUNE." The Pokémon cried. "Suicune…" Ash whispered. Then, Suicune looked straight at him and he heard a voice inside of his head, a seemingly feminine one, but still powerful. "Help me Chosen One of Legends, I am in great pain." As unfroze and ran towards Suicune and knelt down next to her, putting a hand on her thigh. "Suicune? You know telepathy?" Ash asked. "No," Suicune answered, pain and amusement in her crimson eyes, "It is your aura, Chosen One. You did not know that you can communicate with all Legends?" She asked. "I did not." Ash answered, "But you need help. Allow me to capture you, and we will take you to safety. Please, Suicune."

"That is actually what I came here for, for you to capture me. But I was attacked by a boy with blonde hair, with a Serperior. I managed to defeat them, but it left me gravely injured. Now, Chosen One you may 'capture' me. But you must promise to heal me." Suicune said. Ash paid no attention of the description of the boy that attached her, and polled out a Pokeball. "Ready, Suicune? One, two, three!" He counted, and threw the pokeball. Suicune entered without a problem. "Yeah!" Ash said and struck his pose, "I just caught Suicune!" His smile melted and he ran back to Iris and Cilan, who had gone back to the site of their camp. "We need to get to the nearest Pokémon Center. I have an injured Pokémon." Ash panted. Cilan frowned, "The nearest Center is miles away… We will never get there in time." He said.

"Ash, can't Mewtwo teleport us there?" Iris asked. Ash's face lit up, "He can! Thanks, Iris!" He said as he pulled out Mewtwo's pokeball. "No problem, Ash." She said, blushing. "Mewtwo, come on out!" Ash said as he released Mewtwo. "What is it you need Ash?" Mewtwo asked. "Can you teleport us to the nearest Pokémon Center? Suicune is injured." Ask explained. "Suicune?" Iris questioned. "I'll explain later. Right now she needs help." '_She?' _Iris thought jealously, as Mewtwo teleported them to the Center. "We are here." Mewtwo stated. "Thank you Mewtwo, you can rest." Ash said as he recalled Mewtwo, and then ran up to the front desk. "How can I help you?" The nurse's pleasant smile melted off of her face as she noticed the grave expression on Ash's face. "I have a Pokémon that needs immediate medical attention, and I can't release her in here." Ash said. "Of course, follow me." Nurse Joy said, as she led them into the back room.

**So, Ash has Suicune now. That's good and all, but will she survive? Find out next, on 'The Scrapbook'!**

**Read, Review, Follow, Favorite!**

**Aia the Snow Leopard ;D**


End file.
